La hija perdida de los Sannin
by YusdeFT
Summary: Después de la pelea contra los akasutki se suponía que jiraiya había muerto pero este regresa al lado de una joven de 17 años rubia de ojos marrones diciendo que es su hija y la hija de tsunade, este hecho dejo a todos boquiabiertos pero para mayor sorpresa esta niña no es normal, creció en tierra enemigas, esta chica era una maga y no cualquier maga, una maga de Fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

-resiste, por favor… no te mueras…por favor… no me dejes sola…-escucho Jiraiya pero no podía hablar ni abrir los ojos.

-resiste…resiste-fue lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente.

**…**

Jiraiya abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una joven rubia de unos 17 dormida al lado del, el no entendía nada, ¿de dónde había salido ella? Y ¿Quién era? Se preguntaba jiraiya. Él la observaba detalladamente se le hacía parecida a alguien pero no sabía a quién cuando ella se despertó.

-que bien, al fin despiertas-dijo ella con alegría en su voz.

-disculpa quien eres-dijo el desconfiado ninguna joven lo había tratado así sin querer nada a cambio en pocas palabras estafarlo o matarlo pero lo segundo queda descartado.

-bueno… es una larga historia pero en resumen…bueno… yo soy tu hija-dijo la chica dejando a jiraiya boquiabierto, él nunca se había casado pero si había tenido sus aventuras.

-¿QUÉ?… ¿Quién es tu madre?-dijo jiraiya en espera de respuesta no entendía nada. La chica le salió una gota en la cabeza estilo anime y ella murmuro:-mi padre es un mujeriego, ya entiendo a cana-

-me dijeron que mi madre se llama…-

-¿te dijeron?-le interrumpió jiraiya, de inmediato recordó que era una completa desconocida podría todo ser una gran farsa.

-sí, bueno... es un larga historia-dijo ella algo incomoda y triste.

-tengo tiempo-dijo él mientras la miraba fijamente, ella desvió su mirada y sujeto su bufanda con fuerza. Sin verlo contó su historia -Yo nací con una increíble cantidad de chacra o eso creo, fue durante la tercera gran guerra ninja... por las historias el mundo era un caos debido a eso magos oscuros del continente de Fiore-

-Fiore, ese no es continente al otro lado del mundo, el eterno enemigo de los continentes elementales, donde solo habitan seres místicos-pregunto jiraiya siempre había querido ir a ese continente pero nadie sabía cómo llegar a él. Ella solo asintió

-continua-dijo él.

-estos magos oscuros aprovecharon este caos para aprender del chacra tan parecido a la magia así que vinieron aquí infiltrados y secuestraron bebes, hijos de ninjas que estaba fuera peleando en la guerra... yo fui uno de ellos, estas personas hicieron experimentos con los niños inyectándole magia a ver si se podía fusionar con el chacra muchos niños no aguantaron y murieron, fui uno de los pocos que sobrevivió y seguirían experimentado hasta que el consejo mágico (lo que controlan el mundo mágico) descubrieron a esto. Así que los detuvieron pero desconocían de donde había sacado a los niños así que solo los pusieron en un orfanato, la verdad es que esto se mantuvo en secreto durante años pero se todo esto porque uno de los magos oscuro escapo hace años y volvió hacer experimentos conmigo, al entérame de esto y después de a verme escapado empecé a investigar ya que quería conocer a mi padres reales y así di contigo-dijo ella.

-ya veo, cómo te llamas-pregunto jiraiya "su historia era poco creíble, incluso ella dudaba un poco de que fuera real" pensó jiraiya

-Lucy-

-Lucy esa historia es poco creíbles-dijo jiraiya.

-sé que es difícil de creer pero es la verdad-dijo ella esperando alguna reacción por parte de jiraiya.

-como me encontraste-dijo jiraiya recordando que se suponía que estaba muerto

-utilizando mi magia, uno de mis espíritus celestinas puede conseguir cualquier información que le pidas, y me dijo que estaba a punto de morir así que mande a otro de mis espíritus por ti- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿espíritus?

-los espíritus son seres de otra dimensión que yo invoco para que me ayuden, son mis amigos-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-quien es tu madre.-necesitaba toda la información posible.

-cruz dijo que se llama Tsunade conocida como la princesa tsunade, la legendaria perdedora y que es unos de los tres sannin de konoha-dijo ella como si nada dejando a jiraiya en shock es imposible eso solo había pasado una vez cuando los dos estaba bien borrachos tanto que al día siguiente ella le prohibió hablar de ese tema, y si no lo hacia lo mataría sin pueda. Jiraiya miraba fijamente a Lucy y si tenía un ligero parecido con tsunade pero como había sido posible que tsunade no lo hubiera dicho nada entonces saco cuentas y miro a Lucy.

-estas segura, eres muy joven para ser mi hija-dijo jiraiya pensativo.

-bueno en realidad tengo 26 años creo, es una larga historia de la que no quiero hablar pero primero fui congela en el tiempo por 7 años y luego bueno me encerraron en una especie de burbuja para experimentar conmigo hasta… bueno hace unos meses -dijo ella deprimida con la mirada fija en otro lugar mientras agarra con fuerza su bufanda. "debe de significar mucho para ella" pensó el entonces la miro. Dejando de lado la edad si tenía un parecido con tsunade pero se negaba a creer que ella nunca le hubiera dicho nada entonces recordó que para esa fecha donde supuestamente tsunade estuvo embarazada él no la había visto en la aldea y para la fecha en la que Lucy había nacido o tenía unos días tsunade estaba rara poco después se fue por unos tres años cuando volvió no era la misma, eso es mucha coincidencia

**nota: esta es mi primera historia espero que les gustes. perdon si tengo algunos errores, no duden es decirmelo**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: la llegada a konoha.

Jiraiya no sabía si alegrarse ya que tenía una hija o no, pues las palabras de Lucy podría ser mentira así que decidió tómalo con calma la prioridad era llegar a konoha ahora podría dar su mensaje (Lucy le dijo que no había pasado más de una semana y se sorprendió con esas heridas era para que tardada un mes en recuperarse pero cuando el pregunto ella esquivo la pregunta) aunque no estaba preocupado tenía un buen presentimiento y Lucy no parecía mala aun así nunca bajo su guardia.

Pero no sabía que pensar de ella, el había pensado ser distante hasta que las pruebas fueran claras pero sentía lastima ya que en más de una ocasión la había visto llorar sin que ella supiera.

**Flashback.**

Era de noche y jiraiya se despertó de golpe por culpa de una pesadilla entonces escucho sollozos con cuidado de no hacer ruido se escabullo hasta que la vio, Lucy estaba sentada en el suelo mientras se abrazaba las piernas llorando. Se veía que sufría mucho quería consolarla pero se contuvo y con mucha dificulta se fue adormir con algo de amargura por haberla dejado así.

**Fin de flashback**

Después de un pequeño tiempo juntos Jiraiya le agarro a precio a Lucy así que aunque dijeran que la historia era mentira no la odiaría después de todo ella también pudo haber sido engañada. esos pensamientos inundaron a Jiraiya aunque el sabia que era mentira ya se había hecho la ilusión de que ella fuera su hija.

Al llegar a konoha Jiraiya no creía lo que veía la aldea había sido destruida, el miedo se vio reflejado en la cara del sannin preocupando a la rubia... en lugar de una aldea solo había un gran cráter en el suelo.

Lucy llego a la conclusión de que habían destruido la aldea donde vivía su madre sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a correr al igual que recuerdos muy dolorosos...

**(flashback)**

-_¡BASTA!-grito Lucy llorando..._

_-¡DEJALOS!-grito sin dejar de llorar no podía moverse su magia solo empeoraba las cosas, solo podía ver..._

_-oh, lo siento pero ya es muy tarde para ellos...-dijo "él" de manera macabra justo antes de que una segadora luz cubriera el lugar _

_-¡NO!-grito ella antes de perder la conciencia_

**(fin del Flashback)**

-Lucy-llamo Jiraiya preocupado, se había calmado cuando dos shinobis de konoha aparecieron y le explicaron la situación vagamente dado que el podía ser un impostor, tenia que hacerle una seria de prueba para probar ser el verdadero Jiraiya pero lo que le importaba más era la niña frente a él estaba perdida en su pensamientos llorando con una mirada cargada de tristeza como si su mundo se viniera abajo.

Jiraiya no pudo evitar preguntarse que le sucedío para terminar así.

-lucy-volvió a llamar más preocupado entonces ella se giro y lo miro por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza negando sabia que iba a preguntar pero ella no podía hablar no todavía quizás nunca lo haría.

-¿que sucede?... papá-dijo ella dudosa, ambos shinobis no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa aunque fue solo por unos segundo uno de los grandes sannin tenia una hija edad digno de una sorpresa.

Jiraiya sabia que no hablarían aparte que este no era el momento suspiro pesadamente tratando de liberarse de sus preocupaciones.

-la aldea fue destruida hace una semana, por suerte sobrevivieron una gran parte de la población de konoha al igual que tu madre así que no te preocupes _**(no se me acuerdo exactamente el tiempo entre la muerte de Jiraiya y el ataque de Pain así que estoy adivinando)**_ -explico Jiraiya alegrándose de ver como su hija (ya se había hecho la idea) se relajaba.

-lleven me con la Hokage-ordeno Jiraiya a los shinobis.

-Jiraiya-sama conoce el procedimiento-dijo el shinobi 1 _**(tengo flojera en pensar un nombre)**_

-esta bien pero traten de hacerlo rápido-dijo este cansado solo quería correr hacia donde estaba Tsunade y clarar esto de inmediato, no quería ilusionarse tanto.

-bien, por aquí-dijo el shinobi 2.

Después de un molesto proceso, desde análisis de sangre hasta que Inochi le revisara la cabeza para que le creyeran pero Jiraiya estaba molesto donde demonios habían metido a su hija...

**Con Lucy**

Ella estaba sentada en una tienda si su padre lograba probar ser el verdadero la dejarían ir pero por ahora estaba atrapada es una estúpida tienda... Lucy suspiro pesadamente aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, su madre estaba bien al fin la vería.

Los ninjas la miraban atentamente era hija de uno de los sannin debía de ser fuerte, y no cabía duda ya que sentía una gran energía extraña proviniendo de ella era enorme mayor que el chakra de la mayoría de los shinobis de la aldea. "tengo que estar en guardia podría ser peligrosa"-pensó el shinobi 1 antes de llevarse una sorpresa ella había desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

El otro ninja tan bien se sorprendió no habían sentido chakra ni nada parecido así que donde de estaba la chica...

Lucy corría por el refugio de konoha, muchos la miraban mientras pensaban "quien era ella" pero Lucy solo tenia algo en la mente "encontrar a su madre" sabia que no debía de irse de al lado de los ninjas pero no podía quedarse sentada tenia que encontrarla...

_-Lucy...ella va morir-_

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Cruz estuviera equivocado no creía poder soportar otra muerte, después de correr por un rato entro en una tienda allí estaba una mujer rubia se notaba que estaba en un estado critico... veneno podía oler era muy leve aunque sin duda lo podía oler.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodillo a su lado y puso sus manos en el pecho de su madre... había jurado no usar su magia, era de ellos no de ella pero no quería perder la sin llegar ni siquiera llegar a conocerla.

-Wendy...lo siento-dijo Lucy para si misma mientras se le escapaba una lagrima y empezaba a usar su magia junto con los recuerdos salia a relucir...

Lucy estaba sentada frente a su madre ya se estaba mejor, "era hermosa"-pensó ella... le fallaba la vista y sentía como si le hubieran pasado una demoledora por encima aunque no dejaba de sonreír al menos había salvado a su madre

-Lucy- ella se giro y vio a su padre junto a una mujer de cabello negro que cargaba en sus brazos a un cerdo, ambos estaban asombrados pasaban su mirada desde Lucy a Tsunade una y otra vez sin decir ni una palabra.

-ya esta mejor-dijo ella ante de perder la conciencia con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la tardanza pero es que pasaron varias cosas que me impedía publicar otro capítulo (Y si les cuento ni me creen). Dejando eso de lado me encantarían que me den recomendaciones y señalen mis "horrores" (si alguno se pasa de mi revisión) aparte aun no decido parejas por lo que estoy abierta a sugerencias**

**Sin más ¡QUE DISFRUTEN!**

**Capítulo 3:**

***7 horas después***

La noche estaba llegando y en una pequeña habitación de la aldea de Konoha se encontraba la legendaria Sannin Tsunade, quien observaba entre feliz y triste a la joven rubia que dormía en frente de ella. Su vida había dado un giro drástico. No solo se había enterado de que Jiraiya estaba vivo sino que también su hija, su niña pequeña.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios recordando todo los sucesos de ese día.

_Flash Black_

_Estaba desorientada mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente pero antes de comprender donde estaba y que pasaba Shizune se le había lanzado en sima abrazándola con fuerza mientras lloraba a moco suelto._

_-Shizune me lastimas-dijo con voz ronca antes de que sus ojos se posaran en la persona detrás de Shizune. Por un momento temió lo peor; "Estamos muertos" se dijo antes de ver que Jiraiya la miraba con una sonrisa incomoda._

_-Te vez fatal Tsune-Dijo este haciéndola fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que no estaban muertos? pensó mientras Shizune la saltaba hablando para sí misma por lo que Tsunade se enfocó en el pervertido que se encontraba frente a ella._

_-No me mires así, incluso yo creí que había muerto-_

_-¿Y cómo es que no estás muerto?-dijo arrastrando las palabras con peligrosa calma pues la ira empezaba a cumularse en su pecho. Todo lo que lloro y se culpó por su muerte para que el ¡DESGRACIADO ESTUVIESE VIVO!_

_-Pues nuestra hija tiene algo que ver-dijo Jiraiya causando que el poco color de la cara de Tsunade desapareciera por completo. ¿Cómo sabia el de ella? _

_Shizune noto la gran tensión por lo que sin perder tiempo salió corriendo de la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces dejando a los dos Sannin para que hablaran._

_-Así que es cierto-Murmuro Jiraiya para sí mismo al no obtener una palabra de la rubia.- ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste?-_

_-¿Para tener a un pervertido anclado a un lugar que no quería estar?, no gracias-dijo ella algo mordaz al verse obligada a revivir ese dolor que hacia tanto había suprimido en su pecho._

_\- Me hubiese quedado-_

_-Ni tú crees eso, Lo más probables es que fueras salido huyendo y no te molestes en negarlo. Siempre le tuviste miedo al compromiso, jamás permaneciste en un lugar más de lo que debías así que para que molestar. Era mi hija por lo que la criaría sola-dijo Tsunade antes de mirarlo con frialdad.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con que estuvieses vivo?-_

_-Que está viva-aclaro el sabio de los sapos provocando que Tsunade lo mirase sorprendida y sin palabras por un momento._

_-Después de la pelea con Pain desperté en una pequeña habitación al lado de una joven rubia. Al verme despierto se emocionó y como es normal le hice algunas preguntas en la cuales ella alego ser "nuestra" hija-Explico Jiraiya mientras Tsunade fruncía el ceño._

_-Podría ser una gran farsa-aclaro la Sannin molesta por el descuido de Jiraiya._

_-Lo sé pero le he dado en beneficio de la duda debido a que me salvo la vida, planeaba hacerle un análisis de sangre-Explico Jiraiya. Y Tsunade solo pudo asentir mientras se reclamaba internamente por el brillo de esperanza que empezaba a surgir en su pecho pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando los viejos del consejo entraron a la habitación sin molestarse en tocar para informarle todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvo en coma por lo que en silencio tuvo que ver como Jiraiya se iba sin explicarle ¿Donde estaba su "Hija"?_

_Fin del Flas Back_

Tsunade volvió a suspirar mientras miraba a su hija, era positivo esa niña que dormía tranquilamente era su hija. Al fin la había encontrado aunque para su tristeza ya era un poco tarde, no era la joven mujer que alguna vez fue y su hija no era la pequeña bebe que necesitaba su cuidado por lo que eso la entristecía. Se había perdido tanto de ella que sabía que jamás tendrían ese hermoso y fuerte lazo de madre e hija.

Un fuerte temblor la saco de sus pensamientos poniéndola en alerta antes de que sus ojos se enfocaran en su hija quien por alguna razón estaba emanando un brillo dorado, un extraño circulo dorado con diversos gravados en un idioma que no entendía apareció debajo de ella mientras el suelo se sacudía violentamente. El poder que emanaba era preocupante.

Estaba petrificada sin saber qué hacer, de haber sido un enemigo la había matado para salvar a su aldea pero esa era su hija no podía lastimarla ni mucho menos dejar que los ambus tras de ellas le pusieran una mano encima aunque de seguir así las cosas...

Tsunade se negó a pensar en eso antes de ver con asombro como una mujer se materializaba enfrente de su hizo. Con los instintos a mil se acercó a la mujer lista para pelear de ser necesario aunque no fue necesario, La mujer tras presionar el pecho de su hija causo que los temblores, el brillo y el extraño círculo desaparecieran sin dejar rastros.

-La princesa está bien con su permiso-Dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer de la misma manera en como apareció. Tsunade corrió hacia su hija cerciorándose que no estuviese muerta con preocupación cuando...

-Lo siento-Murmuro su hija en sueños mientras se aferraba a la mano de Tsunade.-Lo siento... Lo siento mucho-Se disculpó mientras lloraba dormida.

-No pasa nada-le tranquilizo la Sannin mientras le acariciaba el cabello.-Ya paso, todo está bien-

-...Mamá- dijo ella aun dormida haciendo que Tsunade se sorprendiera antes sonreír con dulcera y seguir acariciando a la niña.

Lucy abrió los ojos y observo que se encontraba estaba en un habitación hecha de madera completamente sola, se sentía extraña... suspiro antes se limpiarse las lágrimas, siempre lloraba dormida. Sentó y se palmeo la cara con ambas manos, no podía seguir llorando tenía que seguir adelante aunque sintiera que su corazón se iba a hacer pedazos.

-¿Cruz dónde estoy?-pregunto, pero nadie contento entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía sus llaves... se levantó de golpe y empezó a buscar en la habitación como loca. Reviso cada rincón pero no estaba, empezó a respirar agitadamente trato de tocar su bufanda para dar cuenta que no estaba provocando que empezara a híper-ventilar.

-cálmate todo está bien-se decía Lucy con un mano en el corazón entonces las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando ver a jiraiya. Este se petrifico ella estaba diferente... sus ojos tenían una estrella y brillaba de color dorado, su respiración era agitada. Al verlo Lucy suspiro y lo abrazo necesitaba calmarse rápido no quiera perder el control.

-¿dónde estoy?-pregunto ella mientras regulaba su respiración.

-digamos que es un lugar provisional de la hokage, tu madre, esta es su habitación la había construido para ella pero despertó después de que tú la curaste-dijo jiraiya.

**-**puedo ver a mi madre-dijo Lucy emocionada,-y… ¿dónde está mi bufanda y llaves?-pregunto de inmediato.

-Sí creo que a tsunade le vendría bien hablar contigo, y aquí están tus cosas-dijo el antes de entregárselas, ella la agarro y se la coloco con cuidado sobre todo la bufanda.

-Que estamos esperando.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Lucy caminaba nerviosa por las calles de konoha, muchos la miraban debido a que el rumor se había corrido por toda la aldea (bueno lo que quedaba de ella) así que era el centro de atención de todo el lugar.

Ella suspiro pesadamente, "solo ignóralos" pensó ella para no sentirse tan nerviosa cuando.

-¡JIRAIYA!-

Lucy se sorprendió al ver como un niño de su edad se abalanzaba sobre su padre, al verlo Lucy se quedó sin habla.

Era un chico rubio, con cabello de punta y ojos azules, tres marcas en la mejillas como bigotes también usaba ropa deportiva de color anaranjado y negro pero lo que causo que Lucy se congelara era esa sonrisa, una sonrisa que le aceleraba el corazón, una sonrisa muy cálida, Siempre era esa estúpida sonrisa.

**Como ven abra alguno que otro chispeos entre Lucy y Naruto XD**


	4. Chapter 4

¡**HOLA! Siento la tardanza pero... (No tengo escusa) y por eso sin más les traigo otro capítulo y está vez trataré de no tardar pero es que tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza que no se cómo plasmar las, así que sugerencias no serian mal recibidas🙏(estoy desesperada) y en verdad quiero terminar la historia ****(más porque es mi primera historia) aunque no molesto más**.

**(~los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores yo solo me divierto con ésto) sois malitos no me dijeron que me había pasado esto (que es importante) por alto. *****_Así estará mi cabeza_*****.**

**Capítulo 4**  
_**L**__**ucy:**_

Lucy observó detalladamente (quizás demasiado) al rubio que abrazaba a su padre ignorando su presencia, y menos mal por ella, ya que estaba teniendo un pequeño conflicto en su interior. No podía dejar de torturar se por el hecho de que no era la persona que ella quería, el dueño de esa deslumbrante sonrisa, que no era aquel dueño de la bufanda en su cuello, reprimiendo sus lágrimas se mordió el labio con más fuerza necesaria antes de que sus ojos se encontrarán...

Y... Se sorprendió cuando una tristeza igualada a la suya se reflejó en esos ojos color zafiro aunque solo fue fugaz, ella lo noto con mucha claridad. Eso la desconcertó bastante tanto que no noto que él dueño de esa mirada le habla.

-¿Eh?-dijo confusa.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y ¿Quién eres?- pregunto curioso.

-Ah si, soy Lucy y soy la hija de Jiraiya- dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Jajajajajajaja-estalló Naruto. -Ero-sannin.. jajajaja.. cree que es tu hija, jajajajaja como si alguna mujer se dignara a tener una hija tuya- se ría Naruto.

-¡ES MI HIJA IDIOTA!-

-¿Eh?, ¿Enserio?- dijo Naruto confundido. -Uy, ¿quien fue la pobre?-

-Es¿Cómo que pobre?- grito jiraiya molestó antes de empezar a sermonear a Naruto. Lucy lo miro preguntándose de que se estaba perdiendo y por la mirada de su padre no era muy gracioso.

-Mi madres es Tsunade Senju- dijo Lucy, contestando la pregunta anterior de Naruto cuando su padre dejo de sermonear al rubio y se produjo un súbito silencio por parte del rubio antes de limpiarse la cera del oído.

-¿Podrías repetirlo no escuché bien?-

-Tsunade Senju-repitió Lucy.

-¡NI DE COÑA!- grito Naruto mientras su mandíbula llegaba al suelo. -¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A OBA-CHAN*?! ¡¿POR ESO ELLA TE QUIERE MATAR CUANDO TE VE?!- gritó/ pregunto el rubio provocando que Lucy lo mirada con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que valió una mirada confusa por parte de Naruto quien levemente sonrió hacia ella haciéndola sonrojar. "_¡Contrólate Lucy!"_ Se regaño en su mente antes de encarar de nuevo al rubio solo para descubrir que estaba enfocado en su padre.

**_Naruto:_**

Naruto Uzumaki está muy feliz, tanto que todas sus preocupaciones y el peso que cargaba en sus hombros desapareció cuando Jiraiya lo trataba como si su presunta muerte jamás hubiese ocurrido, como si todo estuviera bien. Entonces sus ojos se posaron momentáneamente en la rubia desconocida de nuevo y tuvo que evitar perderse en sus ojos color chocolate que para cualquiera serían normales pero para él no.

Él conocía esa mirada muy bien, era una mirada cargada de dolor pero era diferente a todos esas que había conocido antes. No eran frías sin emoción como los de Kakashi-sensei cuando lo conoció, no era llenas de odio como las de Sasuke y las de soledad profunda de Gaara, No las de Lucy eran como las suyas pero con más dolor. Era la mirada de alguien quién siempre estuvo sola incluso cuando alguien estaba a su lado era la mirada de una persona desdichada pero que no odiaba la vida eso lo desconcertaba.

-Jiraiya-sama-llamo un Ambu al mismo tiempo que aprecia enfrente de Jiraiya haciendo que la rubia saltará sorprendida y llevará su mano a donde tenía unas llaves. Él observo la acción curioso ya que no era normal que alguien que se asustara agarrara una llaves en lugar de un arma.

-¡Naruto!- grito su sensei mientras lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Decías?-

-No tienes remedio, Cuida a Lucy por unas horas el consejo quiere una reunión conmigo y Tsunade así que muéstrale la la aldea- dijo distraídamente el sabio fingiendo no haber notado que el rubio no dejaba de mirar a su hija, Naruto ajeno a eso miro a Lucy.

-bien ¿Que quieres ver?- pregunto.

-No sé quizás- Lucy se interrumpió así misma cuando su estómago rugió.

-Jaja, ¡Vamos¡ Conozco un lugar genial para comer- dijo emocionado pensando en ?. Sin esperar palabras empezó a correr a su puesto de comida favorito ahora que estaba libre para comer.

-¡Oye!- grito Lucy antes de correr detrás del, cosa que le costó. Ella corría detrás del dejando atrás por el momento sus preocupaciones y pensamientos mientras seguía al imperativo rubio que le trajo un sentimiento de nostalgia.

-¡Naruto!- grito en protesta cuando lo alcanzó en el lugar donde al parecer vendían ramen.

-no se suponía que debías de guiarme. ¿Que clase de guía deja a quien debe de guiar?- pregunto Lucy mientras se sentaba a su lado mirándolo con reproche.

-Viejo quiero otro-

-¡No me ignores!- grito Lucy.

Naruto se giro a verla con la boca llena, entonces noto que la chica resoplaba molesta antes de desviar la mirada, observandola mejor noto que el aire de tristeza se había ido y ahora solo podía ver curiosidad y inocencia algo que le desconcertó, como podía alguien llevar tanto dolor pero mirar con inocencia el mundo que la rodeaba.

Eso era extraño pero de nuevo, ella era extraña o al menos eso pensó mientras la observaba comer su propio ramen. Entonces sus miradas se toparon de nuevo y está vez cada uno se estudió en silencio, notado cada pequeño detalle ajenos que para todos parecía una escena de romance pero no era así ambos trataban de descifrar el dolor, desde cuando estaba el dolor, por qué estaba allí y que tan profunda era la herida para poder sellarla.

-Son tan tiernos- dijo Azuka (creo que así se llama) sacando de sus pensamientos a ambos rubios quienes se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada. Naruto se rasco la nuca nerviosamente pensando que lo que le pasó por la cabeza a Azuka no estaba ni remotamente cerca de lo que a él le pasaba por la cabeza.

Fue entonces que sus sentidos le dijeron que estaba siendo observado. De forma distraída observó detrás del pero no observó nada fuera de lo común por lo que volvió a su comida como si nada haciendo preguntas casuales a Lucy mientras comían ignorando que de hecho si estaba siendo observado por cierta Hyuga desdes la distancia que miraba de mal manera a Lucy.


End file.
